Maneuvers
Combat Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can do with the warframe and melee weapon. This includes rolling, wall running, sword play, and blocking. Stamina Stamina is a depletable and self recharging source. It is shown in the top right warframe conditions info box as a green bar under the blue energy bar. Melee, sprinting, and blocking will exhaust a players stamina in seconds if it is not carefully regulated. When a player is not using any of the stamina dependent maneuvers, the stamina will recharge at a fast rate. It is possible to increase a frames maximum stamina and the stamina recharge rate with mods. Melee Melee is the most basic function next to shooting in Warframe. Every attack uses Stamina. Charge Attack A Charge attack is a heavy hit with a melee weapon which will do significantly more damage. The charge damage is independent of the melee damage. Rolling Rolling is a simple action achieved by hitting (and not holding) the same key for sprinting (default "left shift"). It can be used as a stealth maneuver as it will get a frame across open door and walk ways with a much lower chance of being seen. Sprinting Sprinting is a basic function executed by holding the same key for rolling (default "left shift"). This will cause the frame to lower their weapon and move at a greatly increased speed. Each warframe may have a different speed modifier for sprinting. Sprinting speeds can be increased with mods. Kneeling Kneeling is the action of a frame lowering its body to roughly half height. It is controlled by either hitting the toggle crouch key (no default key) or by holding the press and hold key for crouching (default "X"). While crouched, a frame may walk in the hunched over position. This is generally used to keep a frame behind cover to avoid being seen or hit by enemy fire. Sliding Sliding is keeling during a sprint. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop. While sliding, no stamina is used. Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. Spin Attack Melee attack while sliding Jumping A basic function. does not use stamina Jump Kick Sprint, jump, kneel. Will knock down most enemies hit. AoE Melee Press melee in mid-air to forcibly attack downwards and create a 360 degree damage and special effect upon impact, such as knock down or elemental damage. Aerial Spin Attack Sprint, jump, kneel (jump kick) melee. Can follow it with a sliding spin attack by pressing melee again for extra damage and/or knockdowns. Edge Grab when jumping, a frame will often grab edges Wall Running Sprinting at a wall then pressing and holding jump and the directional key. Verticle sprint at about a 90 degree angle to a wall to run strait up. Will back flip upon releasing the jump key. if the top can be run onto, continue to hold the jump and directional keys to simply run over the edge to a stand. Horizontal Sprint at a wall with less than a 70 degree acute angle to run sideways across the wall. Some corners can be run around. This makes many short cuts possible. Can zoom, shoot and block while doing so. Wall Slide After running up a wall, a Tenno will grab the wall and begin to slowly slide down. During this, a Tenno may fire his weapon. Letting go of the jump button while sliding will cause the Tenno to backflip away from the wall. Pressing the melee attack button will cause the Tenno to jump and slash (tested with a longsword) toward the direction of the crosshair. Pressing the crouch button will get the Tenno off the wall without backflipping. Holding, or toggling crouch will make the Tenno slide when they touch the ground. Blocking Holding the block button will partially deflect enemy melee and ranged attacks. Damage blocking percentages unknown. Blocking continuously drains stamina until depleted, therefore should be used carefully. Can block while jumping, sliding and in mid-air. Can also block while wall-running horizontally but will deplete stamina much quicker. Blocking while crouching will use the same stance as when blocking while standing, but will move slower. Cannot block while wall-running vertically or wall-sliding. Attempting to do so will trigger a minor glitch where the frame pulls out the weapon to block, and then puts it back in. Blocking does not have a default key bind. See Key Bindings for more information. Category:Mechanics Category:Stub